Escape (FanFiction)
This is a Jungle Book fanfic in which Mowgli fights to save Baloo and Shere Khan from a circus. It was published on Fanfiction.Net on November 17, 2006. Plot Two Italian brothers, Tony and Lennie Frazetti, owners of a popular travelling circus travel to India to find animals for their shows, with the help of infamous big game hunter Tex Hanson. They find Baloo, who Hanson inexplicably recognizes from somewhere. Hanson tries to shoot the bear, but when Baloo has a flashback of him killing his his father, he attacks the poacher. Tony and Lennie help Hanson up, and with the help of some poachers, they manage to restrain the bear and take him back to the circus. Hanson then tells Lennie and Tony to find more animals. Meanwhile, at the man village, Mowgli and his friends Shanti and Ranjan head out looking for Baloo. Bagheera arrives and informs them that poachers are in the jungle and have captured the bear. The children go out looking for him. Meanwhile, at the circus, we see that Tony and Lennie have also captured Shere Khan as well as Baloo. Hanson comments that the task couldn't have been accomplished without Rajiv, an orphaned youth who Hanson adopted off the streets of Bangalore many years earlier following his parents' death in a fire. After Tony and Lennie leave, Rajiv argues with Hanson about what he does for money, until Hanson reminds the boy that had it not been for his "kindness" he would be living on the streets. After Hanson leaves, Rajiv takes the opportunity to run away. By chance, Rajiv encounters Mowgli and his friends who have asked several animals (including Kaa the snake) about Baloo's whereabouts with little success. He tells the children that he knows where Baloo is because he is travelling with the circus. They arrive at the circus tent and find Baloo in a cage there. Rajiv then tells his new friends to hide when Hanson approaches. After he asks the boy where he was, he then lets the matter slide, deciding to start the show. After he leaves, he tearfully confesses that he only takes part in Hanson's crimes for money and that he was adopted by Hanson. The children forgive him. Rajiv then shows them what Hanson does to animals. They first see Shere Khan being whipped by an animal trainer and then they see Baloo, who Tony and Lennie have forced to dress as a baby. The audience laugh-Hanson included-at Baloo's humiliation while the children look on horrified. After the show, the children see Baloo in his cage, still dressed in his outfit. They hide as Hanson enters. The poacher cruelly tells the bear he knew his father and how he was attacked by him. When he hears the crowd cheering outside, he orders Tony and Lennie to bring him out into the ring. Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan and Rajiv witness Tony and Lennie resuming their torment. After the second round, they find Baloo again in his cage. They help him out of his costume and find he has a rash on his backside thanks to Tony and Lennie making him wear a diaper filled with itching powder. Mowgli turns to see Shere Khan, begging to be released. Though reluctant at first, he releases the two animals and they head off into the jungle. Tony and Lennie enter with Hanson, talking about their dreams of wealth. They then find the empty cages, and while Tony and Lennie leave post haste, Hanson screams in anger and destroys the big top. He then berates Tony and Lennie before they head out to find the children and the animals. Meanwhile, at King Louie's palace, the children and animals talk about Hanson. Baloo tells the children he remembered Hanson coming to India on a hunting expedition as a young man and encountered him with his family. Baloo's father sacrificed himself to save his family and Hanson shot and killed him. He looked for Baloo and his mother, but was unsuccessful. Rajiv then talks about his childhood and how his parents were killed in a fire that destroyed their home, noting that they gave themselves up for him. Rajiv reveals that, a few months after the fire, he spent time in an orphanage, but then turned to living on the streets, where he ran into Hanson, who was visiting at the time and took the boy in as his own. Baloo also talks about the harsh treatment her recieved during his time at the circus. Unbeknownst to the gang, Hanson, Tony and Lennie have been spying on them. Hanson vows he will get his animals, even if it costs him his life. The following morning, Hanson, Tony and Lennie attack. They pursue the children across the jungle and try to harm them in order to get to Baloo and Shere Khan. However, the other jungle creatures help the group retaliate against the thugs. Baloo incapacitates Hanson, causing him to break his leg. He then tries to shoot the bear, but falls off a cliff into the river and over a waterfall to his death. Tony and Lennie survive by swimming to the nearby shore. Later, the group celebrate. Rajiv thanks Mowgli and his friends and bids farewell to them, after revealing his aunt and uncle have taken him in as their own. Shere Khan then thanks Mowgli and he forgives the tiger. The group then laugh as Tony and Lennie are attacked by an angry mob of circus goers. Cast Haley Joel Osment-Mowgli John Goodman-Baloo Bob Joles-Bagheera, Audience Wallah Mae Whitman-Shanti Connor Funk-Ranjan Corey Burton-Shere Khan, Audience Wallah Rob Paulsen-Lennie Frazetti Maurice LaMarche-Tony Frazetti, Audience Wallah Jim Cummings-Kaa Jeff Glen Bennett-Raju, Audience Wallah, Merchant Michael Madsen-Tex Hanson John Schneider-Baloo's father E.G. Daily-Young Baloo Sean Marquette-Rajiv Myles Jeffrey-Young Rajiv Kate Higgins-Amira, Audience Wallah, Baloo's mother Notes * This is the first time Shere Khan is voiced by Corey Burton, after the death of Tony Jay. * The role of Hanson was considered for Denis Leary, Kiefer Sutherland, Liam Neeson, Kevin Spacey, James Woods, Paul Bettany, Russell Crowe, Willem Dafoe and Robert De Niro. Madsen eventually won the part. * Lennie and Tony's father, Louis "Big Daddy" Frazetti, may be similar to Tony Soprano from the acclaimed HBO TV drama, The Sopranos. * The uncredited voice of one of Rajiv's cousins is one of Michael Madsen's sons, Christian. Transcript Escape (transcript) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Disney Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake